


bittersweet (i keep holding onto you)

by jongdae (babykibum)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykibum/pseuds/jongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has long known that he craves for Chanyeol, even when he brings the cold into Kyungsoo’s heart and leaves blisters on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet (i keep holding onto you)

**Author's Note:**

> an old drabble ;; crossposting from tumblr.

 

There’s a sharp feeling of coldness touching the back of his legs and Kyungsoo’s eyes open to dark room, a quiet gasp escaping from his mouth from being jerked awake suddenly. Lean arms wrap around his waist and he’s being pulled towards shifting coldness until his back meets broad chest. The familiar warmth lingers there and a soft exhale comes from behind him, the breath almost like ice on his neck. Still, Kyungsoo let his eyes fall shut again and sighs contently despite the shiver that runs down his spine.

"Why are you here?" His voice almost drowns in the stillness of silence. His palm settles on top of larger hand, the skin that is cold seconds ago turning warm slowly.

It’s winter. Outside is cold and it’s past midnight, Kyungsoo knows this. Chanyeol had said that he was only coming back on Monday morning. Now is somewhere in the earliest hours of Sunday.

"Miss you," Chanyeol mutters. _Are you?_ Kyungsoo’s mind echoes back. He keeps Kyungsoo closer and the words feel tangled in his hair, like fingers running through them, catching black strands in between long, skinny fingers.

"Can’t stop thinking about you," Chanyeol says again. He opens his palm and slips his fingers through Kyungsoo’s, clasping them together. "Took the cab and came back to you." Kyungsoo feels a soft press of lips on the crown of his head. Chanyeol’s lips are still cold, he thinks, maybe winter has caught him to the bones but he doesn’t mind. He knows Chanyeol has always meant warmth.

He waits until Chanyeol’s breathing evens out. The rise and fall of his chest feels calming against Kyungsoo’s back and his own chest tightens. He turns around and hears the low grunt from Chanyeol but he’s always been a deep sleeper, Kyungsoo has learnt about this from the many times they have spent sleeping in each other’s bed and hold before. He snakes his arm around Chanyeol’s back and let it settles on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Like this, it feels like he’s holding onto Chanyeol for dear life.

He inhales the scent of harsh winter and the faint smell of cigarette from the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Two weeks ago, Chanyeol had smelled like fresh snow and the bittersweet of burnt cocoa. Most autumn, Chanyeol stayed with Kyungsoo and made multiple versions of pancakes in the morning. To Kyungsoo, he was almost as sweet as honey then. During summer, Chanyeol had been everything from rough sand and the smell of salt on his skin during beach bonfires; of sweetness that felt even sticky through Kyungsoo’s nostrils from way too many melted ice creams. Sometimes, Chanyeol reeks of alcohol and two packs of cigarettes a day.

Now, Kyungsoo feels that maybe Chanyeol is the harsh of a cold winter, the same way that he is the blaring sun during summer, beating on Kyungsoo’s back. But Kyungsoo has long known that he craves for Chanyeol, even when he brings the cold into Kyungsoo’s heart and leaves blisters on his skin.  

He digs his fingers into the hollow of Chanyeol’s shoulder and brushes his lips against prominent collarbones. Chanyeol’s skin is warm now.

“I miss you too,” he whispers this and let his words disappear into darkness.

 


End file.
